mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Sea Gift
Sea Gift is the 12th chapter in Mafia II. Narrative September 22nd, 1951 The Plan Vito Scaletta receives a call from Henry Tomasino about a big deal he's setting up and asks Vito to meet him in Lincoln Park if he's interested. At the park, Henry explains that the only reason Carlo Falcone had Clemente killed was because he was selling dope and was stealing Carlo's customers. The only person left standing in Carlo's way of becoming the main supplier of drugs to Empire Bay was Frank Vinci, and he was planning to go after him next. Henry believes that if Falcone can sell drugs, they can too. Henry explains that a kilo of heroin costs $3500 and they can make a profit of $7500 per kilo if they buy it from the Tongs and sell it to the suppliers themselves. The plan is to buy ten kilos, which will make them a hefty $75,000 in profit. All they need to do is borrow $35,000 from a loan shark he knows. Vito expresses concern about getting involved in the drug business, but Joe and Henry convince him to go along with the plan because it's easy money. The Deal They go to see Bruno Levine, a loan shark who has ties to The Commission, to borrow the money they need to buy the drugs. However, Bruno decides the loan is high risk and wants an additional $20,000 in return by Friday, explaining that the debt will go up an additional $10,000 per week after that. Henry agrees and Bruno lends them the money. The three leave Bruno's Office and drive the Sea Gift Fishing Co. in Chinatown, where they meet with Zhe Yun Wong of the Triads to buy the heroin. The deal goes smoothly but as they leave they're approached by some men masquerading as police officers who try to take the drugs from them. Henry realizes they're not cops and a gunfight erupts. After they finish off the gangsters at the warehouse, they leave only to be ambushed and chased through the streets by another group. After they finally lose them, they make their way to Evergreen Street in Hunters Point to begin selling the heroin. After spending the afternoon selling the drugs around Empire Bay, the three head out for a night on the town. Walkthrough Buying the Drugs After the phone call, get dressed and drive to Lincoln Park to meet with Henry and Joe. You will need a four-door vehicle so you can drive them both around later. Once Henry is done explaining the deal, drive them to Bruno's Office on Palisade Street to borrow the money. After that, drive to the Sea Gift Fishing Co. warehouse in Chinatown to buy the drugs from the Triads. When you arrive at the warehouse, instead of following the man who greets you, walk straight ahead and you will find Playboy magazine #31 at the end of an alley behind a bin. The Gunfight As the three leave with the drugs, they will be approached by several men pretending to be police officers and a gunfight will break out. Head up the stairs and make your way into the warehouse. In the first hallway you will find Playboy magazine #33 on the floor to the right. Despite Henry's instructions, you can stop and shoot the men in the parking lot from the windows here, which will make the fight in the warehouse easier. Continue fighting your way through the warehouse and then into the parking lot. It's advisable not to shoot the cars full of men who drive in, as you will be needing one of them in good shape to make your escape later, as yours has been destroyed. Once you've killed all the gangsters there, head to the south side of the lot and you'll find Playboy magazine #32 on the ground behind a Shubert Truck. Selling the Drugs Once you're ready, get in one of the cars and leave. Just down the alleyway you will be ambushed by two more cars full of gangsters. You can either outrun them or stop and shoot it out now. Once they're dealt with, follow the map marker to Hunters Point, where a cutscene will take over showing the three selling the drugs around Empire Bay, and then you will receive the Chasing the Dragon achievement. News Reports Ricky Fox reports on the shootout at the Sea Gift Fishing Co.. Gary Stevens reports an update to the Sea Gift story. Trivia *It's possible to skip the chase altogether after leaving the warehouse by driving through the narrow alleyway ahead instead of following the road to the right. *The song in the final cutscene is Bo Diddley. Category:Mafia II Category:Missions in Mafia II Category:Gameplay